Invention is related to a milling tool holder which permits the flutes on the tool to be adjusted to rotate in a path of essentially zero runout.
Conventional end mill tools have a shank that may rotate slightly offset from the desired axis of rotation. The tool holder for the milling tool may also have a slight tolerance. These tolerances stack up, losing the precision desired of the tool.
Tool holders that support end mill tools or other rotatable tools may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,460,847 which was issued Aug. 12, 1969, to George Hohwart and Paul Toth for "Fixture Mounting Assembly"; U.S. Pat. No. 3,592,937 which was issued Jul. 13, 1971, to Relmer Emeis for "Device for Crucible-Free or Floating Zone Melting of a Crystalline Rod"; U.S. Pat. No. 3,813,823 which was issued Jun. 4, 1974, to John Robert Southland for "End Mill Grinder"; U.S. Pat. No. 4,668,138 which was issued May 26, 1987, to Jack W. Carter for "Tool Holder"; U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,932 which was issued Aug. 20, 1991, to Robert E. Oshnock for "Locator Mechanism for a Tool Holder Assembly"; U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,384 which was issued Sep. 17, 1991, to Erie T. Carlen for "Centering Device"; U.S. Pat. No. 5,082,299 which was issued Jan. 21, 1992, to James C. Beattie for "Adjustable Rotational Coupler"; U.S. Pat. No. 5,088,746 which was issued Feb. 18, 1992, to Richard A. Dietz, Robert Laube and Eugene Andre, Sr., for "Zero-Deflection Support Chuck".